


Boss

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: shades of nomin [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jaeno, Jeno walks around like an actual boss, M/M, both are whipped stfu, nct - Freeform, nomin, omygoh idk why I wrote this, richass jeno, tsundere Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: In which Jeno is a rich tsundere who acts like he'll beat the crap out of anyone but in all honesty, he just wants to cuddle his boyfriend to sleep





	Boss

 

-

 

“Hello there Jaemin! Come inside.” Mrs. Lee welcomed Jaemin with a bright smile pretty similar to her son’s. “Jeno went test driving his new car with his dad. But I’m pretty sure they’ll be back in a few minutes, do you mind waiting for him?” Mrs. Lee asked him in her soft voice as she guided Jaemin towards the kitchen where she was baking banana muffins.

 

“No worries Mrs. Lee, I’ll spend the night here anyways so I’m not in a hurry.” Jaemin courtly replied as he followed the lady to the kitchen. He beamed as the aroma of freshly baked bread invaded his senses. He sat himself on the bar stool and gently placed his bag that contains some of his clothes that he’ll be needing for his weekend sleepover in Jeno’s house over the kitchen counter.

 

 

Jeno’s mother worked on the muffins inside the oven and took the tray out. “Do you want some Jaemin-ah? This is a new recipe I tried.” Mrs. Lee oriented Jaemin as she let the muffins cool before picking out a couple and giving them to Jaemin.

 

 

Jaemin gratefully accepted and devoured the treat. The gentle flavor of banana and the sweet taste of white chocolate chips decorating on top of it danced on top of Jaemin’s tongue making his mood go up by knots. He complimented Mrs. Lee’s pastries which seemed to make the lady happy.

 

 

“My bratty son doesn’t even appreciate what I make him! You’re a good son Nana.” he heard Mrs. Lee mutter but he didn’t dare commenting because he knew his bestfriend would beat the shit out of him somehow if he agreed.

 

 

He looked around the kitchen and was caught off guard when Jeno’s cat bongsik jumped on his lap and laid there not moving an inch. It made Jaemin chuckle and stroke the cat’s back. _Even Jeno’s cat is a brat, just like him._

 

 

The two people chattered for a few minutes until they heard a roaring sound of car engine which caused Jaemin to smirk knowingly. Only his bestfriend/boyfriend is cocky enough to do drive his new Corvette Stingray in full speed in this peaceful neighborhood.

 

 

Proving his words, the kitchen door busted open and revealed Jeno in his full glory wearing his leather jacket on top of a white vneck shirt paired with his black skinny jeans and his Nike vapormax that Jaemin had always been dying to borrow. Not that he can’t afford, he’s just not the vain type like Jeno who’ll spend more than a couple hundred bucks for a piece of clothing.

 

 

He watched as the blonde took his cap off and messed with his blond locks before he placed his keys on top of the counter and hopped on the bar stool next to Jaemin. “You came earlier than I expected.” he muttered as he reached for a muffin.

 

 

Jaemin heard Jeno’s dad entering the kitchen and witnessed how the man immediately went to his wife to hug and kiss her. The brunette cooed and slapped Jeno’s arm when he saw the other grimacing at the sight.

 

 

**_This guy can’t really appreciate romance._ **

 

 

The commotion stirred Bongsik and the cat hastily jumped off his lap and Jaemin was sure that the cat gave him a nasty look before walking away. He shook his head in amusement and got surprised when he felt someone tugging his arm which turned out to be Jeno already on his feet carrying Jaemin’s bag on his other hand.

 

 

The slightly older male pulled Jaemin away and brought him upstairs towards his surprisingly clean room. He snickered when he saw new additives in Jeno’s once minimalistic room. He jumped into a huge pastel colored beanbag that he never saw before and snuggled unto the pillows spread around it.

 

 

He let his eyes wander around the room and he noticed some picture frames hanging on the wall. Without even nearing them he could already make out the pictures of him and Jeno displaying in each frame. He smiled to himself as he eyed his tsundere boyfriend.

 

 

“Glad you listened to me and finally added some colorful stuffs inside your room.” Jaemin muttered at the male who’s back was facing him. Jeno was trying to fix his bed when Jaemin perfectly knew his bed was already made up, the older guy was just trying to avoid the conversation.

 

 

He saw Jeno’s shoulders shrugging. “You said you won’t sleep here if I don’t comply.” The blonde mumbled simply.

 

 

Jaemin gathered himself up and approached his boyfriend who was now sitting on top of his bed. “You’re so cute you know that?” the younger cooed, bringing his hands unto Jeno’s face squishing them together which earned him a series of groan from the latter.

 

 

His teasing was short-lived when he suddenly felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist, lifting him up the ground and slamming him back down on the soft mattress making him squeal like a freaking 5 years old girl. Heat started creeping up his face when Jeno hovered on top of him and trapped his body.

 

 

The older was giving him an intense glare that made him shy under his gaze. Jaemin felt pretty small and defenseless at that moment and damn Lee Jeno for being so unpredictable because the next moment, Jaemin was already throwing fit of laughter as the blonde started attacking him with tickles on his sides.

 

 

Their tickling session lasted for a few more minutes until both got tired and stopped. And Jaemin swears to God, he saw the older boy smiling with genuine happiness. Jaemin’s heart swelled at the sight because it sure is a rare occurrence.

 

 

He deemed himself lucky that he gets to see Jeno’s pretty smile when they’re alone. He never shows it when there are other people watching, screw that cool image he wanted to keep so bad.

 

 

The two laid side-by-side in Jeno’s king-sized bed as they tried catching their breathes. Jeno’s breathing suddenly got calm and Jaemin naturally turned to his side only to see the older’s eyes closed.

 

**_So much for a movie marathon and League of Legends one on one game._ **

 

 

Jaemin stared at his boyfriend’s perfect face, unable to grasp the fact that the guy sleeping besides him is his to claim. Jaemin would blame it to “the moment” but he surely was aware when his tongue moved to whisper a silent but firm “I love you.” towards the older..

 

 

He waited for a few moments before he moved to wash his face in Jeno’s bathroom but a squeak slipped out of his lips when an arm pulled him back down even before he could fully distance himself from the ~~sleeping~~ figure.

 

 

“Who says you’re allowed to leave without hearing my response? I love you too baby, so much. “ a deep husky voice echoed through Jaemin’s ears which sent millions of sparks throughout his whole body. Jeno snuggled on his neck and hugged him closer, leaving 0 mile in between them.

 

 

Jaemin can’t help but sigh in contentment. There are a lot of pros and cons when it comes to dating _THE Lee Jeno_. It might be a handful to deal with his tsundere tendencies, childish personality and bunch of girls trying to woo him, but he sure does enjoy the advantage of having to receive this much love and affection from the older.

 

 

He sure does enjoy spending nights at Jeno’s place especially when he gets to cuddle with this fine young man, get free hugs, sappy ass declaration of love and maybe some kisses if he’s lucky.

 

 

_**Not to mention that he’ll get to ride his Corvette the morning after with his oh-so-cool boyfriend who keeps acting like a boss.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this to say sorry to yall who have been waiting for updates. I know I've been very slow because school and NCT's comeback have been eating my time and concentration away but i'm trying my very best to finish the updates. I'm really sorry i'll work harder~!
> 
> Please do drop some comments, they motivate me :> @xiuchenfinity in twt if you wanna talk about nomin or some other stuffs
> 
> -Ros


End file.
